Existing intelligent household appliances can be controlled through a user's terminal, for example, a mobile phone can control working states of intelligent household appliances by way of SMS (short message service), the Internet, the Internet of Things and etc. The control of household appliances is usually achieved through infrared ray, that is, an infrared ray receiver is provided inside a household appliance to receive a control signal from an infrared ray remote controller, so that the household appliance performs a corresponding action. After receiving the control signal, the household appliance generates a feedback signal, which is usually a sound signal. For example, when turning on or turning off an air conditioner or adjusting temperature or working state of the air conditioner, the air conditioner would produce a sound of beep from the internal. Different air conditioners have feedback sounds with specific features depending on different internal designs.
Since remote control may have a failure of signal transmission or infrared emitting devices have performances with high uncertainty due to different performances of them, the control may malfunction. Existing remote control methods for household appliances and air conditioners cannot judge whether the air conditioners or household appliances have received the control signal or whether they have performed corresponding actions after receiving the control signal; and a remote terminal cannot judge result after a control instruction has been issued.
In existing intelligent sockets, the infrared emitter is provided on the front face to cooperate with the infrared receiver of household appliances, but the intelligent sockets are restricted to a socket on a wall for a household appliance and by the uncertainty of the installation position of the household appliance. For example, the socket for an air conditioner and an indoor unit of the air conditioner are in the uncertain relatively positional relationship, with the large relative angle therebetween, and usually the socket for the air condition is located at one side of the indoor unit of the air conditioner. In this case, the air conditioner cannot be controlled with an intelligent socket using a common infrared emitting controlling method. Currently, a solution of an infrared extended line can be used, that is, a user additionally buys an infrared extended line through which the intelligent socket is connected with the indoor unit of the air conditioner, while this method is neither convenient nor elegant.
To overcome the above defects in the prior art, the present invention puts forward an improved technical solution as below.